


A Curious Smell

by ScorpionB



Series: Short And (Sometimes) Sweet [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Scents & Smells, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionB/pseuds/ScorpionB
Summary: When a mysterious smell manifests, the only thing one can do is succumb to its effects.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Short And (Sometimes) Sweet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Curious Smell

A sweet smell filled his nostrils and tickled in his nose, causing his salivary glands to wake with a satisfying tingle. The smell stimulated every cell in his body, and he could feel each part of him receive a sensation it did not know it required. Suddenly, the smell became so strong that it lifted him up from the bed and made him float downstairs into the kitchen. There, he saw milk, flour, eggs, a beautiful back draped by long black hair in a ponytail, and that which was the source of the exquisite smell this ensemble had created: pancakes.


End file.
